Words To Remember
by 2starryeyes
Summary: Writing prompt. I have writer's block, so I wrote this to try to get rid of it. Hope you guys like it? Marshall was being extra clumsy today, and when he's frustrated, he could let a few bad words out. Chase could not believe his boyfriend would ever say those words. Oh well, if he really wants it...he shall do as he pleased. ChasexMarshall. Don't like? Then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Words To Remember (ChasexMarshall)**

* * *

"Oh, fuck me."

Marshall glared at the smashed piece of art in front of him. He had made it himself, and he was quite proud of it. "Oh for the great lo-" Looking up as he spoke, he caught the amber eyes of his boyfriend Chase, smirking at him. He quickly replayed what he just said in his head. Oh shoot, he said fuck me, which in Chase language meant-

"Chase, that was not an invitation. I was mad and I accidentally swore, okay? Chase? Stop coming closer!" Icy blue eyes glared at teasing amber ones, as Chase took a few more steps forward.

"I mean it, leave me alone. Stop getting closer!" Marshall could feel his cheeks lit up like they were on fire and Chase got closer, and closer.

"Hmm... " Getting into Marshall's face, the German shepherd hummed softly and smirked sideways. Marshall internally groaned. Of course he smiles sexy for him, right at this moment. Why?!

Putting his brown paw under Marshall's spotted chin, he smiled sexily again. "Any last words, Marsh?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! I had writer's block, so I wrote a VERY short prompt, to try to get rid of it. Would you guys want me to continue this? I feel like I should add a little bit more...**

 **Thank you amazing readers for still sticking with me even though I have gone off the grid for so long! Requests will be published soon, don't worry! Love you guys!**

 **2starrryeyes :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Teasing Is All You Get!

**Words To Remember**

 **Chapter 2: Teasing is all you get!**

* * *

"Last words..." The tan paw stroking his spotted chin was distracting him from communicating properly. Why is he so irresistible?

"No last words? Then if you don't mind, let's get started... " Chase purred in Marshall's floppy ear, making the Dally blush a lovely shade of red. It had been a while since they've done "it", which made them both want to do the deed even more.

"No" Marshall interrupted, startling Chase. Smirking, he added, "I'll lead the way." Swaying his hips side to side, the fire pup gracefully walked over to his pup house.

"Got your spunk back, yeah?" Chase called out, impressed. Last time Marshall tried to pull that on him, they had both been too wild with desire that Chase just ignored it and took charge. Now it looks like it might be somepup else on top tonight.

Marshall was proud of himself. He finally did it! Now he could show how muched he appreciated Chase...by repaying the favour. With his expert nose, Chase would quickly sniff out it was him who had made the sweet, addicting smell from his arousal, and that would make him more wild than ever.

"I got my spunk and you know it." Throwing a wink at the German Shepard, he sat at the entrance of his pup house, as if waiting for him. Chase was on him in a second, lips feverishly touching and clashing with each other.

"Marsh…..."

"Chase..." The feeling of their murmurs, mumbled by their tongues together, provided a vibration on their lips. Every touch was driving the other crazy with lust. The earlier problems completely forgotten, Marshall put a paw to stroke one of Chase's "love" bites, making him moan.

"You like that, Chasie?" Breaking apart the kiss, Marshall grinned suggestively. Chase just grunted in reply, burying and muzzling his furry head into Marshall's neck, amd gently biting his collar. With a click, both their collars fell off, and now they really had no more restrictions, nor distractions.

"You gotta let me be on charge... " Marshall whimpered as Chase began to trace his canines faintly on his bite marks.

"You have to fight me, darling.." Chase drawled out, giving a long lick around his neck. Very, very gently, he continued touching the bite marks with his tongue, giving little nips and sucks.

"Oh, you're too good at this.." Marshall mumbled, paws hooked around his shoulders. Tracing designs on the German Shepherd's tan and brown fur, his paws would ever so innocently go too near Chase's sheath, driving Chase to bits. The swirling and zig zagging would start in his chest, slowly move on to his underbelly, and "accidentally" touch Chase's sensitive spot. He had to fight the urge to take him, right then and there. But Marshall wanted to be on top, and his wish was his command, at least for now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **...Please don't kill me? This was all that I got to, and I felt like that was a good place to stop. That's why the chapter is called that! I hope you're not too mad...**

 **Shoutout to Scarlethunter, HumphreryAlpha, Crimsonpup, and Horselover020619! Scarlethunter taught me how to write smut, which is a TREMENDOUS help! HumphreryAlpha and Crimsonpup helped by doing roleplays and sharing ideas! And Horselover020619 is a** **amazing best friend who was the proofreader of this with etherealjade! All of them are AMAZING writers, and I really suggest you read their stories!**

 **Now, back to writing...**

 **~2starryeyes :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Lovin' and Lustin' For You

**WORDS TO REMEMBER**

 **CHAPTER THREE: LOVIN' AND LUSTIN' FOR YOU**

* * *

He really couldn't take it anymore.

Squirming around, he twitched arousingly as Marshall "accidentally" touched his sheath again. Really, if he did it one more time... Things were gonna happen.

Oop, he did it again. Oh Marsh... You're gonna get it...

Marshall had to admit, he yelped a bit when Chase had pushed him onto his back. That yelp turned into whimper, though, as Chase began to use his semi sharp claws to trace his black spots. The feeling was somewhat relaxing, somewhat arousing, especially when his spots went under his belly and into his crotch.

"O-oh Chase..." He knew, that it was harder for Marshall to resist now. Burrowing his snout into Marshall's neck, he inhaled sharply and used his tongue to gently probe into Marshall's dense fur until the found the perfect spot to make a mark. Teasing his lover as much as possible, he hovered his snout just above the spot as he licked with his pink tongue and suddenly grabbed hold of Marshall's sheath.

"C-chase!" Marshall yelped out in sudden surprise. His paw stroked up and down, lightly pinching the tip every time he went up. All the while still licking Marshall on the neck. Up and down, up down, up and down, the motion continued as Chase licked Marshall's neck one more time, then moved away.

Turning to sit beside him, Chase grinned at the flustered Marshall.

"Chase, stop tempting me!"

"I can tempt you all I want, sweetie, but are you gonna do anything about that?"

"Actually..." Marshall waggled his eyebrows "I can do something..." Reaching over his eyes, his spotted paws massaged Chase's hard cone shaped ears, making him lie down and moan in pleasure. Marshall knew, that rubbing those overworked ears from the start to the tip was one of Chase's weaknesses.

Marshall moved behind Chase, continuing his massage. Then he moved it down, paw bit by paw bit, towards his neck. From there his entife back was the star. Chase could feel Marshall's claws tracing every bone, every hard muscle along the way. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down his spine, and his head felt light and woozy. Is this what Marshall feels like when he does it to him?

The feeling so something cold and wet touched his anus hole, and he felt himself tighten up in surprise. Marshall's tongue was swirling and touching his hole, occasionally going in a bit. It was a bit painful, as he never had been made love to before, just the one giving it. But gradually, he got used to the feeling of something wet pushing into him, and relaxed.

Sheathing his claws, Marshall started putting one claw in there, expanding his tolerance, as Chase grunted painfully but accepted the claw. One by one, Marshall put three in before he decided that it was enough. Marshall took his claws out, then asked Chase a question.

"Are you ready for this?" Chase just stared back at him with hazy lust driven eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be.. "

Marshall, ever the precise one, moved Chase's hind legs so that he would be able to support another's weight as well. Marshall took a long lick around the hole, stimulating every nerve to attention. Chase moaned out as his spotted lover used his paws as if to climb up his back, slowly bringing himself up in the process.

"Okay down there Chasie?" Looking down and feeling dominant was a new feeling for Marshall. He always used to be on the receiving end, but now on the giving end he felt a lot more powerful.

"I'm better than okay, Marsh. Don't stop?" Chase managed to say between breaths of air. Marshall had turned him into putty, just at the teasing and he was already breathless? Woah did Marsh have some hidden talents!

Marshall was now in the position to go into Chase. Pressing his shoulderblades down, Marshall made his lover put his paws on the ground with his rear sticking up. Now Chase was ready for him.

Pushing gently into Chase's hole, he could himself tighten up as the warm walls encasing it began to contract, moving around and tightening at every thrust he made. God, was he tight!

He knew Marsh knew a thing or two about sex, but Chase didn't know that he has so experienced with it as well. It felt like all his sense were elevated to a new sensitivity, and every touch or rubbing contact jolted his senses. His alpha for now was making him crouch on his front paws, but that felt a tad uncomfortable. So Chase stood up again, bringing up Marshall's paws to press on his tan furred shoulders. He almost fell down at the immense wave of pleasure that rolled over him when all of his body came into contact. Chase could feel his insides loosening bit by bit as Marshall continued to thrust into him, creating a rhythm of sorts.

In and out, in and out, this motion continued for a while until Chase could feel someone start to build up, like as if he was climbing up a ladder. Tho higher and higher he climbed, the more tighter his own felt and the more he felt like we was gonna burst. Marshall must feel the same, as he could feel the speed increasing by the seconds, and him huff more heavily. Higher and higher they climbed, almost coming to the end of the ladder. Their muscles were working at their hardest now, pure lust and the need for pleasure the only things driving their force now.

Chase had one last rung to climb. He could feel himself craving that release, that sense of pure pleasure rushing through him. He was going to get that feeling soon, he could tell. Marshall was going into him faster and harder, as his load began to grow and swell.

They came after the other, Marshall urged on by Chase's tightening muscles as he came. The release felt so good, waves of pleasure rolling through them both. Cause slowly sank to the ground, bringing Marshall down as well. They were going to be stuck in that position for a while now, for Marshall needed to soften before he could get off. So he licked Chase's ear affectionately.

"Thanks Chase, for letting me be on top. "

"Anytime, Marsh. You're good at this. Now you know the words when you want it... " Grinning up at him, Chase winked, earning a bop on the head.

"I'll never use it again, unless it's necessary. " 

* * *

**A/N:**

 **FINALLY THE SMUT IS DONE!**

 **This is my first time EVER writing a smutty scene, I hope I didn't do TOO bad?**

 **This one is complete for now, maybe in the future I will add another chapter. Right now I'm being attacked by my muses though...:/**

 **Please Fav and review!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 ***2starryeyes* :D**


End file.
